Railway tracks
by Bomba-Fae
Summary: A deeper side to Rumpleteazer then we usually see on her feelings toward a particular orange tom. Last CATS fic I'll write. For Gilraina.


Hi all; this is for Gilraina because she asked for it oh so many weeks ago but my stupid account was messed up and wouldn't let me upload anything, did anyone else have problems acsessing their account???? Once again; I'm SOOOO sorry Gilraina PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Here it's finished and I hope you like it. AND you have the joy of being the last CATS fic I right for a very long time if ever...

This is about Rumpleteazer and is told in her point of veiw; sort of drabbley... A oneshot fic. I wanted to do a side of Rumple that we never see; a more deep side that I'm guessing everyone has to have deep within. So please enjoy my last bit of CATS fanfiction... uhh... yeah... P S a very odd siduation Gil came up with and I wrote it but It works and ya... sooo... read on.

* * *

It seems like it's the only possible way to calm my thoughts now. Like staring at _railway _tracks is the only _plausible _way to keep my emotions in check. I wonder what everyone would think if one of them ever found me like this. Found me _here_; pondering over my emotions like some heartbroken child. Well I'm _no _child, far from it actually. _I'm a cat!_

Sorry, obviously I'm in no mood for humouring myself now but then again; lately, when am I ever?

I guess that's why I come here. Because it's the only place where I can actually be alone, away from everyone to, well, dare I say it, _think_.

I wasn't _always _like this. No, _definitely _not. I once (actually only last week) was a happy go lucky queen, who was quite enjoying her night out with her partner in crime when a particular tom caught my eye.

Now you must understand, I'm not just any queen here. _I'm _Rumpleteazer; the knockabout Clown and acrobat. The queen who with _one _swipe of her paw could steel a string of Woolworth pearls out, _right _under my mistresses eyes.

And let me say it loud and clear for all to hear and witness; _I _do _not _fall in _love_.

I mean the very idea of _me _having any sort of _romantic _relationships with _any _member of the opposite sex seems absurd and highly ludicrous. I mean; who in their right mind would like me? The _tom_boyish little imp, who was always _friends _with the toms but never really _friends _with the toms.

I guess that's why I'm here now. Staring down at a line of metal strips clasped to wood planks hoping that he'd find me here. _Wishing _that he'd find me here.See, that's what I hate about railway tracks, railway _trains _. You think your stop is just up ahead but the train takes a wrong turn and you realize that what you've thought of all along, what you've dreamed of and hoped for, is nothing but just another stupid collusion between hope and reality, leaving your dreams all in shambles.

It's not like I'd keep liking him if I had the chance to stop; he has a mate after all. It's just; well, he's perfect. I've never loved anyone before and I doubt I will ever again, but it can never be. He can't even no I like him for Bassett's sake! Bedside's he's like a gazillion and one years older then me anyway… But maybe that's half the reason I like him; he's more mature, strong willed and oh so handsome then all the rest of them.

Ahhh there I go again, see? Swooning like a Tugger fan girl. I often ask myself why I couldn't just fall for someone like Tugger or Munkustrap or Mistoffelees or Alonzo… Well you get the point, basically the easier toms; the _unmated _toms.

HA! Don't be silly, you know why you can't fall for any of them. _You _like a challenge. You _like _not getting your way and having to _suffer_. It makes life harder but oh so much more _satisfying _for you. It makes it so you have to _steel _to get what you want. And a stolen heart is much more valuable to you then a won heart.

You _are _a cat burglar after all. It's the gift of the gab; keep to yourself, take what you need, live on what you have and don't give a damn about those who get hurt in the process.

I guess that's one of the downfalls of working for Macavity half your life; you never care enough about anyone but yourself, and I guess that's what my downfall will be; I'll care too much.

The midnight train is coming down the tracks now, right on schedule. I knew he'd get it here on time; he always dose. I feel a smile cross my lips as he goes his separate way and gets greeted by his all to motherly mate. Both of there coats look _exceedingly_ orange tonight. As they walk away I can't help but feel a small part of my pride walk away with them…

The night wind blows. The whistle sounds. And I silently whisper my goodbye as the railway tracks begin to take on a completely different meaning.

As I walk along the metal I risk a quick glance ahead and a smile plays over my lips. See, that's what I love about railway tracks; no matter where you are on the track you can always look up and see that there's more ahead and know, for that one moment your train is going to going to keep on trudging; no matter what.

_And he gives you a wave of his long brown tail  
Which says, I'll see you again..._


End file.
